Love Me
by hilsongirl 24
Summary: Will Wilson return House's feelings when House finally opens up and starts acting human?
1. Chapter 1

**Love me**

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of this blah blah blah! You get the picture. Please read and review. More chapters to come

House stood at the alter, not smiling, not frowning, he pretty much had no expression at all. He stood leaning on his cane in a black tuxedo that made him look very handsome. Behind him a couple of other guys he didn't know and didn't care to know. He would probably never see them again anyways. He looked out into the pews and saw some familiar faces. Foreman was sitting with Thirteen holding her hand. When House thought about them he came to a conclusion that they made a great couple. That, quickly escaped his mind though when he heard The Wedding Song beginning to play and everyone stood as the bride made her way down the aisle. He looked to his right and saw Wilson with a big dumb grin on his face. This was to be his fourth marriage and House despised this woman more then any of James's ex- wives. The only reason he was here is because Wilson is his best friend and he wants him to be happy.

House kept quiet through the entire ceremony. He had to supress the urge to yell no when the priest asked if anyone objected to the marriage, but he kept quiet for Wilson. House would never admit this to anyone but he would do anything for Wilson. Wilson was always there for house, through all the insults and stupid situations House puts Wilson in. Wilson kisses his new bride and House walks down the aisle with House and Janet's( the new bride) bride maid. Now it was onto puctures and the reception where House was planning on getting really drunk and passing out in his hotel room. The hotel was where the recepetion would be in the beautiful princess ballroom. House waited in the hallway for the dj to announce his name and he could walk to his table where he would start his drinking escapade.

The next thing House knows he was waking up in his hotel room. He looked around groggily, letting the sleep induced haze leave his brain. Once he was fully awake he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his vicodin. After, dry swallowing rhw pills he laid back down on the bed waiting for the pain to subside in both his head and leg. Once it did he got up and gathered his belonings and walked out of the room headed for his apartment.

The next week went by quickly. Wilson was on his honeymoon in Hawaii with Janet and House was so miserable even Cuddy couldn't stand him. When she walked past his office and noticed him just sitting there she dared to enter. The room was eerily quiet, no daytime soaps playing on the tv, no ball bouncing of the walls, just House sitting alone with his head in his hands. Cuddy walked up to him and touched his shoulder. House didn't move just sat there. Cuddy didn't know what was wrong but she knew House was hurting. She had seen him like this once before when Stacey had left him. There was one difference though, Wilson was with Cuddy when she was comforting House back then. To Cuddy this seemed worse then that. When she had been standing there for a few minutes with her hand on House's shoulder and he didn't respond she said his name ever so softly.

"House."

"Hmm.." was the only response she got from him.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

There was no response so she went behind his chair and encircled her arms around his chin on his head. She heard a sob escape his lips. _What the hell is going on? House is crying? He has never cried. Not even when his father died._ She held him tighter and he finally responded somewhat. He put his hand over hers and squeezed. He needed this, he needed someone to talk too. House hated talking but he couldn't hold this in anymore. He has been for a very long time.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Maybe you could cook us dinner." House said with a hitch in his voice.

"Of course. Be at my place at 6."

House knocked lightly on Cuddy's door and she answered immediatley. She ushered him inside but not before noticing his eyes were red and cheeks flushed like he had just been crying. He walked into the kitchen and saw the pasta laid out on the table with a glass of red wine next to it. He sat down as did Cuddy and they ate in silence. After their meal they made their way to the den and sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Cuddy just sat there staring at House who was swirling his wine and taking small sips. She was not going to initiate this conversation because she did not want to push him. She wanted him to speek freely. they sat there for a good twenty minutes and through 2 glasses of wine apiece. Finally after Cuddy was pouring their third glass House looked at her.

" I've lost him Lisa."

" Who Greg? Who did you lose?"

" James, I've lost him."

" You didn't lose him just because he got married. He is still your best friend and he will still be able to hang out with you maybe just not as much."

" No you don't understand Lisa. Wilson is my best friend and always will be. I already know that. I love him," the last part he said very quietly.

Finally, the light bulb went off in her head. House loved him loved him. More then a best friend. She always thought they would make a great pair and that House and Wilson do everything together, but she never thought it could go that far. "House, have you ever told Wilson how you feel?"

" No, I was afraid he would reject me and it would be awkward between us if he didn't return the feelings."

" I think you should tell him. He will be back at work tommorrow. Tell him."

" But, he just got married. He is going to do everything he can to make this marriage work. He already has 3 women who despise him."

" House if you don't tell him you will regret it. Go home think about it and act on your decision."

" Thanks Lisa for everything." House stood up and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She followed him to the door and watched as he got in his car and drove away. When House returned home he stripped himself until he was only in boxers, took two more vicodin and went to sleep.

The next morning he walked into work not having made a decision about Wilson yet. He walked to Wilson's office to welcome him back and saw the younger man smiling while talking on the phone. House figured it was to his new wife. It was then House made the decision. Wilson waved for House to sit down in a chair, but instead House went and sat on Wilson's desk next to him. Once, Wilson had hung up the reciever he swiveled his chair around to face House and was startled. House's face was inches from his own. Before he could ask what was happening House's lips were on his and Wilson opened his eyes wide with shock. The kiss wasn't long but when House pulled away he whispered ever so softly, "I love you James." With that he stood up and decided that he didn't want to work today. He limped to the elevator with a smile on his face. Wilson watched House walk to the elevator but he was to damn suprised to move. He just stood there watching his best friend walk away, House's voice in his head saying, " I love you James" over and over again.

**There will be more chapters to come if I get reviews or not. It would be nice to have a review though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me**

**Chapter 2**

**Same disclaimer as before. Please read and review.**

When House was out of sight Wilson went into his office shutting the door behind him and sitting at his desk. _What the hell was that? Did House really just kiss me? Oh my god!_ Wilson just sat there with his mouth open and his eyes staring straight ahead. Thats how Cuddy found him. She walked into Wilson's office and saw him in just that position. She walked in front of his desk and waved her hand in front of his face. Wilson blinked and looked up at her.

" House just kissed me and told me he loved me. Lisa what the hell is going on here?"

" Look Wilson, I don't want you to find out from me. You need to go to House and talk to him. He went home for the day, but you have a lot of catching up to do. I can't let you leave too. Go to him tonight."

Wilson just looked at her and shook his head. He would finish up his work here and go immediatley to House's. He knew Janet would not be happy with this but he had to.

After House left the hospital he decided to go home and go back to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep since Wilson's wedding and he needed to catch up. He went home and stripped to his boxers and got into bed, falling asleep almost immediatley. When he awoke he looked at the clock. It was 3:30pm and House felt better then he had in a very long time. He slept 8 hours with no distractions. He got up, took a shower and went to the kitchen to make himself dinner. He decided on spaghetti and meatballs. House turned on the radio and got all the ingredients he would need for his supper. He didn't hear the door open or anyone walking towards him in the kitchen. He was singing along with the radio and swaying his hips to the music, well at least as much as his leg would let him. He plated his spaghetti and meatballs and turned around to go sit at the table and enjoy it when he was startled by Wilson standing in the doorway watching him. House spilt his spaghetti down his shirt and all over the floor. Wilson at once went to his aide and peeled the plate of his shirt and sent House to change while he cleaned up the mess.

When House returned from changing he plated more spaghetti for himself and one for Wilson. They sat in silence eating stealing glances at each other every now and then.

"House, we need to talk."

" Well, it isnt polite to talk with my mouth full so it can wait."

" No we need to talk now. We can eat after."

" I want to eat now. I cooked this excellent meal and I want to eat it. So just shut up and eat."

Wilson huffed but did as he was told. House was so stubborn sometimes. It infuriated Wilson when House was so mean. How can you tell someone you love them and then be so mean to them. When diner was done Wilson put the dishes in the sink and sat back down at the table with House. House looked at Wilson over the top of his beer. WIlson looked trouble and House knew he put that look on his face.

" Look Wilson let me talk without you interrupting me and then you can comment after word." WIlson shook his head yes to this. He knew this was way out of House's comfort zone, so he was going to listen and not say a word. He wanted to be understanding to House.

" Wilson I realized a long time ago that I loved you. I never said anything because we have such a great friendship. I know I never show it and I am very sorry for that. I acted tough and mean so I wouldn't get hurt and I realize now that I was hurting the one person I care about the most in this world. When you started dating Janet I figured it would be like all your other realtionships and not last. The day you told me that you were getting married my hurt broke. I knew that I could lose you forever if I didn't do anything. I lost my courage and before I knew it you were married and off on your honeymoon. When you were gone I didn't sleep a wink, I couldn't eat and I was miserable. All I could think about was you, the love of my life away from me with someone else. I had to tell you I loved you or I would have burst at the seams. If you do not return these feelings I understand but I don not want this to affect or friendship. I will have to put these feelings away and I can do that. Please let me know what you think," House said all this without taking his eyes off Wilson. He wanted Wilson to know he meant every word that he had just said. Wilson just sat there looking at him in amazement at a loss for words. House sat there staring at him as his mouth flopped open and closed like a fish gasping for air. This brought a smile to House's face and he giggled a little bit.

Suddenly, Wilson stood up and looked at House one more time before walking out the door. House put his head in hands and let out a big sigh. _Okay, he needs sometime alone. He needs to think. Oh god what have I done. He is never going to talk to me again._ House stood up and thinking he needed to make himself feel better went to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of scotch and took a big swig from it. He took the bottle and went to sit on his couch and watch some tv. Before he knew it half the bottle was gone and he put it down, closed his eyes and went to sleep. The last thought that ran through his mind was _God let Wilson feel the same and if he doesnt take me away from this world of hurt and pain........ To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me**

**Same disclaimers as before.**

Foreman looked at his watch and then at the clock to see if it really was eleven. Surely, it was and Foreman's forehead crinkled wondering where his boss was. House was always late but never this late. They didn't have any pressing cases so maybe he decided to sleep in. Foreman dialed speed dial one on his cell and heard House's voicemail. His phone was shut off and Foreman began to grow worried. He got up and walked down to Cuddy's office to see if she knew where he was.

" Have you seen House? He isn't in yet and his cell is off." Foreman said sticking his head in her door. Cuddy looked up from her file and replied," No I haven't. Maybe he slept in by accident. Take thirteen and go to his apartment to make sure he is ok." With that Foreman called Thirteen's cell and told her to meet him in the lobby. When she arrived in the lobby she looked in the clinic and saw Wilson looking out at her. Just then Foreman came over, grabbed her hand, and they started the trip to House's apartment.

They knocked on House's door for bout 5 minutes with no reply. Thirteen was getting worried and Foreman saw this in his girlfriend's face and decided to break in the door. What he saw when he did made his breath catch in his throat. House was lying on the couch, a bottle of scotch on the table half gone and an empty vicodin bottle. Thirteen rushed to House and began CPR as Foreman dialed 911. Foreman took over the chest compressions as Thirtenn was doing the rescue breathing. Foreman looked worried but there were tears running down Thriteen's face as she breathed for boss. The paramedics came bursting through the door and Foreman gave them his history.

" 42 year old male. On vicodin for leg pain caused by an infarction in his right thigh. Looks like he drank half a bottle of scotch. Take him to Princeton- Plainsboro. His name is House and he is the head of diagnostic medicine there. I will call ahead and tell them you are coming."

With that the paramedics intubated House and had an IV in him in no time. They had him on the gurney and off they went. Foreman and Thirteen were right behind him. Foreman called Cuddy and let her know what was happening and to be ready for him. They arrived at the hospital in ten minutes. Thirteen heard the paramedic say he didn't think this one was going to make it and that made her burst out crying. Foreman, Cuddy, and Thriteen were standing outside the room as the doctors worked on House. They were soon joined by Talb, Kutner, and Wilson. WIlson looked at House and then at Cuddy. Cuddy's stare was as cold as ice. She knew House was telling Wilson last night that he loved Wilson. Wilson must have either cursed him out or just walked out on House and know her best doctor in the hospital was dying.

The doctors got House on a vetilator and pumped his stomach. His heartbeat was slow but stable and he had a machine breathing for him. He was lying there so helpless and that was not like House. House was strong , proud, and very arrogant. He would never want this but Cuddy was not giving up on him. Cuddy had been House's medical proxy for a long time now and she never thought she would have to be in that position. Not that she was she wasnt sure what to do. So, Cuddy just sat there beside House and held his hand. House's team kept coming in to check on him but she had not seen Wilson since he was moved to the ICU. It felt like forever before the cold clammy hand she was holding came to life. House's hand closed around hers slightly and she was awake and standing over him in a heartbeat.

House looked so fragile, so broken, so scared. Those usually bright blue eyes had tears in them and they looked so haunted. House began to choke and cough and Cuddy acted at once pulling the tube out of his throat as House coughed it up. She grabbed the suction and suctioned the vomit and salive out of his mouth and placed an oxygen mask on him. She was leaning over House and he pulled her closer to him so he could hug her.

"Thank you Cuddy. I didn't mean to kill myself. I was depressed and I guess I drank to much. I am so sorry," House declared as he began to sob. House has never seen him this bad and she laid beside him and pulled him into her. He cried for a very long time and eventually wore himself out. He drifted into sleep in her arms. Instead of disturbing him she laid there with House fragile and broken in her arms. She looked up and saw Wilson standing there. She shook her head no and pointed out the door so he would leave. House does not need to be anymore upset then he arlready is. Wilson left head hung low and swearing to make this up to House. Cuddy stayed there and rested her head on House's and feel asleep hoping he would be ok and swearing to do anything she can to help him along the way. ANYTHING........

To Be continued........


End file.
